White Rose
by Juneau
Summary: Just something that I had in my head and wanted to write down.. a quite short tifa/seph fic


Disclaimer : I don't own Tifa, or Sephiroth, or any other characters, Squaresoft do.  
  
It was a horrifically gloomy night, and he seemed to fit right in, being horrifically gloomy himself. The moon was full, but little light shone off it, and the light that did was weak and distorted, and created eery shadows. It seemed not to disturb him though, as he padded softly and stealthily across the dewy grass like a cat, waiting for the woman he hadn't seen in 15 years.. Slight fog hung around knee height, like swarms of ghosts hunting for the life that had been stolen from them. The night was silent, except from the occasional hoot of an owl from the nearby trees. He stopped at an old gravestone, chipped and covered in moss and crouched down, pulling off the balaclava that had previously covered his face. Still, you could barely see his long silver hair from the dim moonlight. He stood back up after replacing his balaclava, then moved a short distance away and sat down against a tree. His face intently scanned the surrounding area, as if he was looking for someone, or something. An hour passed, or maybe it was more. Still he sat watching the gravestone. He didn't move a single muscle, except for his eyes, which moved side to side as they repeatedly read the inscription on the gravestone. He memorised every chip, every crack, every slight bit of grassy green moss beginning to grow on the stone. More time passed, and soon a fiery red ball of burning sunlight rose up over the horizon. As the sky grew lighter he sighed in anger, and began to fade away, until there was no trace that he had ever been there. The day passed slowly for him, as every day did. Except this one was worse. He desperately wanted to see her again.. even the most fleetign sight of her made his heart race like it hadn't ever before. He remembered the first time he had encountered this girl. He had known she was a strong individual the second he saw her. It had been easy to tell that she wouldn't succumb to his charms as easily as most other women did. Still, he knew that she would be his one day, and left her happily. Since that day he had watched her intently, as a mother watches a young child. When he had finally spotted his chance to take her again, he took it. But now, that too, had ended in failure. He stared at the one photo he had of her, and waited for night to arrive again, so he could once again try to find her. As darkness once again consumed up the sky, stealing away even the slightest bit of light, the man emerged from his hiding place. As he once again padded across the grass, this time in anger, he knew that tonight was the night. He knew tonight she would finally let go, and be his at long last. It was a new moon, and no light came from the deep purple sky. The graveyard looked twice as dark and forbidding as it had the night before. Not even the fog was there. He sat back down in exactly the same place and position as the night before. He was camouflaged into the darkness, made no noise, didn't even have a presence. No human, not even the most strictly trained one, could have detected him. As he had predicted to himself, she arrived at the graveyard in the early hours of the morning. He looked at her longingly, wondering if tonight iwas/i the night, if she would finally let go of her first love. She stopped and crouched by the grave, just as he had the night before. Slowly, she studied the grave and placed down a single rose. She sat down in front of the grave, and slowly began to cry. He emerged from his seat, now dressed in a black cloak, his face uncovered, though his hair was more the distinguishing feature. Tifa heard him move, and slowly turned around to look.. She hadn't seen him for over 15 years, and still he looked exactly the same. She remembered old feelings of longing, of love, and quickly shook them away., Her heart still belonged to her long dead husband... but the more she looked at the dark figure.. the more her heart gave in. She knew inside that she had always wanted this, to be with him.  
  
"Its time to let go Tifa.. you know that I'm right.." Slowly he cupped her chin and lifted it up, wiped away her tears, and gently kissed her on the lips, She surrendered to his kiss, running her fingers through his long hair.. she knew Cloud would have wanted her to be happy.. and happy is what she would be.. with Sephiroth. 


End file.
